The Diary of Skylark's Stalker
by OptimisticXPessimistXXIII
Summary: Summary:  Chrome was enrolled by Mukuro in Namimori high to complete a task he had given her. What would be the outcome if she had to stalk a certain prefect? Will she remain devoted to her master or fall for his savior's arch-enemy? 1896, with some 6996.
1. Chapter 1

**+ The Diary of Skylark's Stalker +**

**Summary:**

Chrome was enrolled by Mukuro in Namimori high to complete a task he had given her. What would be the outcome if she had to stalk a certain prefect? Will she remain devoted to her master or fall for his savior's arch-enemy? 1896, with some 6996.

**A/N:** Hey, well this is my second attempt in making a fic and again with my all time favorite 1896 pair XD. Uhmm… I'd like to dedicate this to those authors who are depressed, cheer up guys I still want to read your awesome stories especially those from Deadly-Chronicles and Chocolate-and-Caramel. I hope I can make you feel better with this. T^T

**Chocolate-and-Caramel:** Thanks much for your idea. I'm going to use it. XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR, no matter how eager I am to do so. All praises are to its rightful owner.

**Chapter 1: Tantalized**

_Dear Dairy,_

_Tomorrow will be my first day in Namimori-chuu. I'm really surprised when Mukuro-sama told me that I'll be going to attend school again. I'm also quite nervous because I don't know what others will think of me, considering my past when my classmates used to bully me, but at the same time, I'm happy because I'll be able to be with boss and others and also __**him**__. I'm sure that this time will be different with them by my side. I wonder what Mukuro-sama is planning that he suddenly enrolled me there. Hmmm… maybe he'll tell me soon. Goodnight._

Chrome just finished scribbling in her diary. Yes, she's keeping a diary. In fact, it's one of the few things she has been taking care of. It contains her activities done for the day, her self-musings and questions that hadn't been answered even once, just like a typical one.

After keeping her things, she proceeded to the dusty contorted couch to take her slumber hiding her precious diary underneath the rabbit plushy her Mukuro-sama gave to her that also serves as her pillow. She hazily opened her half-lidded eye when she heard a creak on the old-wooden floor.

Mukuro went to Chrome's room well it's not actually a room, an old theater which was only a door far from his room. He's just a checking if his cute little Nagi is already asleep. He slowly moved to where she is and sat by the armrest of the moldy couch trying his best not to make any noise. He briefly smiled and set her stray hair to the side locking her beautiful face. He kissed her forehead gently and whispered goodnight. (Aww… isn't he sweet? XD)

Chrome knew her master's presence but pretended that she's already asleep because for sure, he'll question her why she's not yet sleeping then it might end up he staying up late to make sure she's sleeping. She sensed his hand keeping her bangs behind her ears. She felt him kiss her forehead ever-so-lightly. It's a good thing that it is quite dark there or else he will notice her extremely red face. She heard him whisper goodnight in his deep yet gentle voice. She sighed after seeing him go and closed her eye until her consciousness go to her dreamland.

Waking up as early as 5:30 am, Chrome is quite excited on her first day in school. It's been a long time since she attended classes and the entire of those days are not so worthwhile. For her, it's a part of her memory that she wanted to erase. She remembered being bullied by her classmates and she rather stays alone in a corner than to interact with them. Then when classes ended all she can do is to wander to their mansion on her own because she's not allowed to go outside and she got no playmates to play with, their maids are sick tired of taking care of her. Her parents always neglect her. They're always busy with their work that they already forgot that they had a child that should be taken care of.

Chrome sighed. It's quite nostalgic, reminiscing her life as Nagi, the weak and neglected girl. She can clearly see it as if it's just yesterday. She just set aside the thought not wanting to spoil her day. She wanted to replace her memory with a good one together with her friends.

She took a sip on her now warm coffee and bit down to her toast. Mukuro and the gang are still sleep. She can hear Ken's snoring meters away from her. She glanced at the clock hanging sideways on the cracked wall, '6:30'. She prepared herself to school and packed up her bento comprised of some riceballs she made and put her enrollment papers to her bag.

"Ohh… it's still early. Hmmn… I think I should go and stroll around." Chrome said as she walked to her Mukuro-sama's room. Seeing that he's still asleep, she didn't bother waking her up to bade her goodbye. Carrying her bag, she made her way to Namimori-chuu. There are only few people outdoors probably because the sun is not yet showing.

"It's really peaceful here." She noticed the cherry blossoms falling down slowly like snowflakes from heaven. Namimori-chuu is not that far from Kokuyo land, you can be able to reach it for about 15 minutes. (Just my assumption xp)

"Midori! Tanabiku, Namimori no!"

Chrome heard a familiar small voice singing the Namimori high anthem. Chrome looked around and saw the source of the tiny voice.

"Ahh… Hibird" the mist reached out her hand hoping for the yellow canary to land on it.

The yellow fluff flew around her head then smoothly landed on her hand.

"Uhmm…What are you doing here?" The purplenette said while petting it then the canary tilted its head and chirped happily.

"Hibari, Hibari!" Upon hearing the name, Chrome looked around hoping to see the bird's tamer. She sighed and continued walking with Hibird comfortably nesting on her soft plum hair ruining its pineapple shape in the process.

One block away from her destination, she spotted a raven locks walking towards the school. Her heart skipped a beat, her hands suddenly went cold and her face was flushed. She was rooted to her place; she didn't know if she should continue on her tracks or back away or approach him.

"Hibari, Hibari!" The yellow canary chirped and flew towards the prefect. Chrome's eye widened when she saw Hibari smiled albeit almost unseen to the small bird.

The prefect knew her presence but chose to ignore her and continued walking to Nami-chuu. The purplenette followed him giving a few meter distances between them.

The skylark confronted her when he reached the gates.

"What are you doing here herbivore? Trespassers aren't allowed here, leave now or I'll bite you to death." Hibari said while glaring at her, his infamous tonfas in his hands.

Chrome was startled by his warning but she knew that he noticed her following him.

"Uhmm… K-kumo-san… e-etou, I'm not trespassing. Y-you see, I just enrolled here." She reasoned out while rummaging through her bag looking for her enrollment papers, then she showed it to him. Hibari snatched it in her hands and scanned what's written on it. He just grunted a 'hn' and walked inside the campus.

"You're not wearing the proper uniform herbivore. Follow me." He grunted if she's listening or not.

Chrome immediately followed him, her blush not leaving her face.

They arrived at a room with the sign 'Reception Room'. She just waited outside, and then the prefect came out with a bag.

"Wear that. I don't want to see that annoying clothes of yours." He said and walked away heading to the entrance gate to bite tardy herbivores.

"A-arigatou Kumo-san…" Chrome said still standing in her place and blushing beet red.

'He talked to me.' The purplenette mused to herself while clutching her chest with her hand, feeling her rapid heartbeat. She sighed. 'Maybe this as going to be a long day' she thought to herself and headed to the comfort room to change.

Unknown to others and even to her Mukuro-sama, she harbored a hidden admiration to the cloud guardian ever since the future arc incident when he motivated her to keep on living when she's on the verge of death although it's his future self. Since then, she always looked up on him secretly. She had always respected his strong and unbounded personalities that are totally opposite from hers. She wished that someday, somehow she'll become like him.

"Hmmm… Where is this class 2-B?" Chrome wandered through the school corridors. The classes had already started, yet she's still searching for her home room thanks to her poor sense in direction. While briefly scanning every room that she passed by, she accidentally bumped unto someone.

"Ow" Chrome softly wailed while massaging her now reddish forehead.

"I-I'm sorry." She muttered and looked up only to see a pair of steel gray eyes.

**A/N:** hehe… Cliff hanger here xp. Please review so I'll know if I should continue this one. Again, I don't have a fixed schedule in updating but I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. Thank you so much for lending your spare time to read this piece of mine XD. Till next time! Jaa matta ne! ^^,v


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR or any of its awesome characters. Only this plot belongs to me. =3

**A/N:** Yo, it's quite a long time since I posted this fic. I didn't get the chance to update this sooner because ideas for 'My Amnesia Herbivore' are plaguing my mind, so I have to scribble it down or else the ideas would be useless because I'm such a forgetful person xp.

Thanks to **Deadly-Chronicles, Mokingjay Rose, BlackAngel's Wrath, Chocolate-And-Caramel, and Poison Elixir **for reviewing the first chapter.

**CHAPTER 2:** **First Impression**

The purplenette gasps in surprise when she realized who the person is. She immediately stood still and looked on the frowning prefect.

Hibari didn't want to see anyone skipping classes especially not on their first day in school and Chrome being his mortal enemy's vessel didn't really help.

"Skipping classes is against the school rules, Dokuro. I'll bite you to death" then the cloud guardian positioned himself in his fighting stance taking out his tonfas out of nowhere while his jacket swayed in the mid air by his sudden movement.

Instead of being frightened, Chrome felt butterflies in her stomach, her knees weakened like all her strength left her and her face flushed as if all her blood went to her face after hearing him call her last name. The rest of the words Hibari said seemed soundless, only her name echoes through her head.

'He remembered my last name.' she thought to herself.

The purplenette stared at the skylark in awe. She even saw sparkling and flowery background as his jacket swayed like a cape behind him. Her heart thumped loudly like it was about to explode anytime.

Hibari creased an eyebrow in the way the herbivore is reacting. She's staring at him in somewhat like dreamy eye, (you know with sparkle and everything in her eye XD) her lips parted, her face is beet red, and her hand clutching her chest.

'Hn? What's on her herbivorous mind now? She's acting weird. Well after all she's an herbivore so being weird for her is natural.' He walked towards her which prompted Chrome to realize the situation.

"A-ahh… K-kumo-san." The purplenette said stammering, her hand went cold and her breathing became uneven.

"Herbivore, didn't you hear what I've said?" the prefect asked while glaring annoyance is evident in his baritone voice as he tapped the end of his tonfa on her chin making her shiver slightly at the sudden contact with the cold metal.

"S-sorry Kumo-san" Chrome muttered. She didn't know if she's feeling nervous or gratified at their close distance.

Hibari smirked at the purplenette's reaction. Seeing her trembling before him makes him feel superior even more.

'Hmp, such a pathetic herbivore.' He spat out and started to walk away from her.

Chrome felt relieved and disappointed at the same time when the skylark walked away. Well it's better than to be bitten to death on her very first day, at least she heard him say her name although it's her surname, much better than nothing right?

'I hope someday he'll say my name again, my real name.' she blushed at the thought and shook her head.

'What am I thinking? That can never happen.' Her eyes saddened; yes it's just a mere dream…

"Ahh! Class 2-B." the purplenette finally found her home room after hours of wandering through the school corridors.

She knocked on the door and opened it slowly making the whole class to turn their attention to her. She blushed at the sudden attention and the teacher who's now having his eyebrow creased made her nervous even more.

"Well, I presume you are Dokuro-san? Quite early for your first day aren't we?" the teacher sarcastically said to the purplenette making her blush grow deeper.

"Mind to introduce yourself Dokuro-san?"

"Uhmm…H-hai, sorry sensei."

The mist stood in the front of the class while fidgeting the hem of her skirt. She briefly scanned her new classmates and was surprised when she saw that very familiar gravity defying brunette hair in between the silverette and the pitch black one's.

'Bossu?' she felt relieved when she saw Tsuna's gang in her class.

"Chrome! What are you doing here?" Tsuna frantically said.

"Yo! Chrome" Yamamoto said while grinning sheepishly at her.

"Sawada" The strict bald teacher said as if warning him and the brunette immediately shut up.

Chrome sighed and hesitantly began to introduce herself. "Uhmm… My name is Chrome Dokuro, I'm 14 years old and I live in Kokuyo. I-I hope we'll get along well minna." The purplenette briefly said and bowed before them. She heard her new classmates murmuring about her.

'_Wow, she's still 14 but she's already a sophomore?'_

'_Man, isn't she cute? Look at her flushed face!'_

'_She's weird. Look, she got an eye patch, is she blind or something?'_

'_She's close to Takeshi-kun and Gokudera-kun. She's a rival!'_

"Quiet class, if you're all wondering why Dokuro-san is here even though she's still 14 because she's accelerated. She perfected all item in her entrance exam for first year and second year as well. Dokuro-san, you may take your seat beside Sasagawa Kyoko." The mentor said as he pointed to where Kyoko was.

"Chrome-chan! I didn't know you'll be studying here at Namimori high. I'm glad you're here. You're awesome! You skipped a year level." Kyoko, one of her few friends gleefully welcomed her.

"Uhmm… thank you Sasagawa-san."

"Nah, no need for formalities we're already friends right? You can just call me Kyoko."

"Ahh… hai, K-kyoko-chan." Chrome meekly said as she blushed.

The subjects ended and it's already lunch break. Chrome is going to 'search' for the cafeteria but her classmates specifically 'boys' swooned around her bombarding her with their questions.

"Hey Dokuro-san, can I call you Chrome-chan?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Dokuro-san! Let's go on a date! Are you available?"

"Chrome-chan, are you a cosplayer? Your eye patch is cool."

The purplenette felt a dizzy. She's not used of being the center of attention and then suddenly a hand grabbed her and dragged her out of the commotion.

"Ahh… Ame-san."

"Yo, Chrome, we didn't know you're this popular. Hahaha" Yamamoto said as he took her to where the group was.

"Chrome, are you alright?" the young mafia don asked the purplenette worriedly seeing the girl's pale face.

"Uhmm…Hai, bossu. Thanks"

"Che, that woman is so troublesome for juudaime!"

"Ma, ma let's not fight now. Common, let's just eat!" Yamamoto said calming everyone.

"Chrome-chan, why don't you join us for lunch?" Kyoko asked Chrome and she shyly nodded. After all she wanted to experience eating lunch with her friends unlike to what she usually does, eating alone.

The gang including Chrome, Kyoko and Hana decided to eat on the roof top (hehe, yeah, Hibari's territory) because they find it peaceful there.

"Chrome-chan is smart, ne? She skipped a year level imagine that?" Kyoko said admiring the purplenette's intelligence. Even though Chrome didn't attend school, she's always studying by herself especially when there's nothing left to do in Kokuyo land.

"Yeah, you're amazing! You should teach us some time. Haha" Yamamoto said while smiling gleefully.

Chrome is not used being complimented so she just remained silent while blushing madly and slowly nibbling her sandwich.

"Ow, I nearly forgot. I and Hana needed to do some errands so we're going ahead. See you later Chrome-chan, minna." Kyoko and Hana went somewhere.

"Uhmm… Chrome-chan, who enrolled you here? If you don't mind me asking." Tsuna asked the girl.

"Hmmn… Mukuro-sama enrolled me here."

"Ehh? Mukuro-san?" the thought of the heterochromatic illusionist made the brunette shiver.

**+The Diary of Skylark's Stalker+**

Hibari Kyoya stirred from his slumber after hearing herbivores chattering below his place. Their mere presence really irks him. 'Hn, those herbivores must be bitten to death.'

"W-why did Mukuro enrolled you here?'

"Uhmm… I don't know either bossu." Chrome replied to the sweat dropping brunette.

"I knew it! You're sent by that Pineapple bastard to spy juudaime!" Gokudera spat out accusingly to the purplenette.

"N-no" Chrome didn't get the chance to explain herself, She's too intimidated by Gokudera's glowering.

Then suddenly Tsuna shrieked when he saw the sadistic skylark walking towards them, his metal weapons ready to strike the hell out of them.

"Hiiiee! Hibari-san!"

Chrome immediately looked behind her and saw the glaring prefect.

'Kumo-san'

"For crowding here and ruining my nap, I'll bite all of you to death." The angry prefect snarled blood thirst evident in his piercing onyx azure eyes.

"Uh-oh, I think we should go now. Haha" the rain guardian said while smiling awkwardly.

"Tch, bring it on you stupid prefect!" the silverette protectively shielded Tsuna.

Tsuna shrieked once again and dragged Gokudera along with Yamamoto out of the danger zone. They forgot that Chrome is with them, they only realized it when they're half-way down the stairs.

"Oh shoot! We left Chrome-chan!" Tsuna said panicking.

Chrome realized that they are now all alone, she and Hibari. Things happened so fast that she can barely register it through her mind because in just seconds, her companies are already gone. (hehe, their fast runners aren't they? XD) The purplenette is now gaping like a fish out of the water staring up to the annoyed prefect. She didn't know what to say or what to do.

Hibari then raised his tonfa and the purplenette closed her eye tightly waiting for the bone wrecking strike to come. The skylark yawned.

'hmph, this herbivore isn't worthwhile to bite.' He said to himself and retracted his tonfas to god-knows-where.

Chrome hesitantly opened her lone eye and looked up to see the prefect's bored façade.

"Uhmm… K-kumo-san, you're not going to bite me to death?"

Hibari smirked evilly at her question. It's new to him because usually, herbivores would be running for their life if they would be given the rare chance to escape his wrath but she managed to catch his interest when she asked it, like she wanted to be bitten to death. He bent down so he's at her level. Chrome's eye widens and she blushed at the close proximity between them.

"Wao, you herbivore wants to get bitten to death huh? Fine." Then the raven head took out one of his tonfas and pressed it against her neck, making her trapped between the wall and him.

Chrome gulped hard. 'I should have not said that.' She thought to herself. He's too close for her own good. Her heart thumped rapidly that she thought maybe Hibari would hear it. The prefect pressed his weapon even harder making it hard for the purplenette to breathe in. She just closed her eyes tightly, she can't stare in his fair face that long because she's going to faint or worst of all, she might have her nose bleed out.

Chrome's blushing beet red face really amuses Hibari. He never thought a person can possibly be that red. He noticed her ragged breathing and he smirked, satisfied with her action.

'Hn, she's still pathetic.' He came nearer to her face to tease her even more. He blew against her ears which caused the purplenette to shiver. Hibari then flicked his finger to her forehead making the girl flinch.

Chrome sensed that he's coming nearer to her. She really wanted to open her eye but she's scared. Then she felt something cold against her ear and she shivered. 'What is kumo-san doing?' she wondered while butterflies wandered wildly at her stomach. After mere seconds, she felt a sting of pain in her forehead making her flinch. She slowly opened her eye and saw the prefect about to go out of the rooftop. Chrome just remained there, staring at the door while touching her now red forehead. She really wanted to squeal like any other girls would do when they encounter the person they like but she suppressed herself, she didn't want to make any unnecessary noise that would make Hibari angry.

After lunch, Tsuna and the gang asked her if she's alright and if Hibari hurt her, she just said that she's alright much to their relief. The rest of the day, Chrome's mind is somewhere wandering, she kept on thinking about him until dismiss time and even when she arrived at Kokuyo. She immediately gets her diary from its hiding place and scribbled down what happened for the day.

_Dear Dairy,_

_There are so many things that happened today. This morning, I didn't expect that Kumo-san would give me my uniform. He also remembered my last name and didn't bite me to death. It's really kind of him. I'm also happy that I won't be alone in my class because bossu, Kyoko-chan, Hana-chan, Ame-san, and arashi-san are my classmates. My other classmates are also kind to me, though some of the girls seem to dislike me, hmmm… I don't know why maybe because I'm new. We ate on the rooftop, it's really nice eating with your friends and talking about random things with them, I should suggest it some time to Mukuro-sama. While are on the rooftop, Kumo-san suddenly appeared with an irritated face, maybe because we're too noisy and crowding and he threatened us that he will bite us all to death, I really don't get why he loathed being with other people. I stupidly didn't notice that bossu and the others already left leaving me and only kumo-san alone there*sigh* I shouldn't ask that question in the first place, but I can't suppress myself because I'm too curious. What I know about him is he always bites annoying herbivores, but he turned his back to me, does that mean I'm not annoying? So I asked him if he's not going to bite me to death. I didn't know what to do when he bent down and pressed one his tonfas in my neck. He's so close to me that time that I can feel my heart is going to explode so I just closed my eye. Much to my surprise, he blew to my ears which made me shiver and afterwards he flicked his finger to my forehead so I flinch. I didn't get why he did that. Then the rest of the day I just keep on thinking about him. I'm going afraid now, because I'm too occupied by him. This day is really great to think that this is my first day in school; it's a lot better than before. I'm looking forward to what will happen tomorrow. I hope it would be good or maybe better than today._

**A/N:** wheee! That's it XD what do you think? I hope they aren't OOC =.= Uhmm… the diary part here is a little bit rushed because I'm so sleepy when I'm typing this. Another thing is, I don't know how the high school curriculum in Japan goes, so I just presume that 14 years old is 1st year, and Tsuna's gang are sophomores XD. Blah, if you didn't get it, just think that Chrome skipped a level which made her the same year level as Tsuna XDD.

Any comments, suggestion or reactions are cordially accepted. XD please leave a review… please. (*/\*).


End file.
